User talk:Energy X
GIF's Hi EnergyX! How do I do a gif of my Pokemon. I have a shiny Zapdos and Articuno and more that I want to gif for you. This may also help for Sun and Moon Thx Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 20:51, August 8, 2016 (UTC) PS: I have done a three people blog PPS: I'm getting Poppilo if you want me to gif him Pls look at my roleplay application But I don't know how Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 21:08, August 8, 2016 (UTC) A:) no one taught me how to do it B:) that sounds easier Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 21:14, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you give me the link The roleplay page link Can you add me on the roster just so i dont look like a random guy who joined? Has anyone done The latest Pokemon news for this month? Just wondering. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:15, August 8, 2016 (UTC) He begins with Fennekin and Espurr - NegimaLover - hello everyone 04:56, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I see, Thank you for the reply X i see. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 09:01, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Role Play Remember the groups we made in the role play to go through the Synstri Forest to Maesal Town? Well yeah, I forgot the members in my group. When I try to reread to find my group members, I got confused easily. Can you reply with the all the group members? (For example: Group 1 = Artus & Sophiana.) DaPokeMaster (talk) 10:02, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Wallpaper How do you add a wallpaper to a wiki and how do you make it that sites paper? Untitled Section Do you or do not you not have to approve of roleplayers characters before they can start roleplaying?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 05:16, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Claire's Spinda Why'd you delete Claire Spinda images?--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:13, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh makes sense. Then can't you delete Claire's Spinda?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:18, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Delete May you delete this blog of mine as I decided to move it to a forum. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:54, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Why don't we have a message wall? Just wondering. Professor Em Sure. If you use MonoBook, there is a link at the side of the page called "What links here" and it will list all the pages that have links to the page. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Right. The only one missing is JE002 and that's it. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:25, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Bob36080 misbehaving Hello, Bob36080 was misbehaving in chat. Evidence in the picture. Felix Vašečka (talk) 09:47, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Userboxes Can you make user box about a user being Czech (that means a person being from Czech Republic)? If not, who should I ask? DominikDewott (talk) 13:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Lysandre's Gyarados Does Lysandre really have a Gyarados anime? Is there proof?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:40, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Can you Check my G.T.S blog later on when your not so busy, Also tell Slaying about it as well? i'll leave a comment for you both so you know where it is via Wikia activity okay. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:07, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi, X Do You know this user Xavier Panama? If you do could check my talk page out reason is: The user is speaking nonsense as a user he's saying: He's quitting Pokemon wiki and he said it twice can you chat with Xavier make him stop with the nonsense-- just wondering. Please Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:25, August 18, 2016 (UTC) also had to add something i missed anyway...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:27, August 18, 2016 (UTC) I see, I got your message thank you for the reply i'll do my best and ignore him, Thanks...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:28, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Stats I've decided to replace the current stat template we have now with this kind of template. This is a way to get a better understanding of a number on a scale. However, since I have no way to actually make it so all the possibilities can be used in one template, I have to make indivual templates for each Pokémon. You nay have noticed I got rid of the total section part. I felt it wasn't really needed. Lord approves of my templates. What do you think of it? --Rai 水 (talk) 00:58, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Global Header CSS Issue Hey there. We recently noticed the Wikia global header is showing a customized font. This appears to be an accident due to the !important statement in your CSS file. However, I must ask that it be corrected as any modification of our global header is in violation of our . Please let me know if you have any questions and thanks in advance. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:10, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Can confirm it now looks good. Thanks for your quick response! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 21:41, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Orange and Purple Just to let you know, Zoron has a Murkrow Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:08, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Slay Slay has deleted all of the roundy templates without discussing with others. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:41, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :I do not need to discuss coding matters, if you had actually listened to what I was telling you, you would have realized that I would be replacing them with inline css which would load faster than page external templates. Please refer to your talk page for the warning I gave you for insinuating aggregations towards me in the chat room. Also, please send the same message to both Admins for consistency, being inconsistent is something I will nail you to a wall for. :) Reports Do you think it's time to give BF17 a little block? He's constantly using all caps in his comments and will not stop no matter how many times we tell him not to.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 02:51, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Now there's a new user with a questionable username: Blue Mother****ing Oak. I'm sure that's not allowed, so should we block that username and have rename it to something more appropriate if he wants to be allowed on this wiki?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 16:51, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Templates RE: to bunnies TP I'm going through and changing various things, the wiki pages are loading extremely slowly because of the amount of things that are on them, Monochromatic Bunny is helping me with this. It would be great for everyone to be patient as he and I are moving templates, changing them. You can look here: My Personal Wiki for a running taglog of updates, and the eventual plan with the changes. Ελισάβετ(talk)(εποχή) 16:47, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :A list of the issues you see with the changes, would be awesome, so that fixes can be worked towards as the team and I move the wiki towards a faster page load time. Ελισάβετ(talk)(εποχή) 16:51, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I created draft templates for each infobox and tested them before I updated the main template. If you are referring to the deleted templates, those are the drafts that I made. No links are getting lost. —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 17:44, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :That's what we're working on, it's just that there's around 170-200 Templates that all have to be changed to match, it could take up to a month to get all of it changed. Ελισάβετ(talk)(εποχή) 22:28, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Ok, but what about BF17?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 20:35, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Role play Some people made a character sheet at the Orange and Purple forum. Plus, there is one new question on the forum as well. Update to Pikachu/Aug Pride Event Hey Energy X, wanted to let you know that we've updated the Aug Pride blog with a finalized version of Augmented Pikachu. All of the characters taken part got some AMAZING images attached. We've got a tournament happening at Fandom where all the others are up in a battle for the best. Feel free to promote if you so choose. Thanks! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 23:48, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey! I have converted most of the 's infoboxes to portable infoboxes. There are a few left which I think would benefit from being non-PI, as their styling is very specific. Anyway, I would love some feedback on what you like and don't like. Hopefully things can be worked out and the infobox design will be perfect in both of our eyes. Also, let me know if you would like anything else done on the wiki. Please reply when you can. :) —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 04:53, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply to the Reply (lol) Okay, I'm changing it now. PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 16:54, August 23, 2016 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Map and Description Update Hello, may you update the Provo map by making an arrow on Maesal Town? Also, can you update the description (where it says "Danger is imminent as they have to go to Maesal Town for further instructions") because now the group is now already in Maesal Town. Thank you. DaPokeMaster (talk) 22:29, August 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: Work Just an update: The new navbox template reduces page load time. It's parameters are identical to the Navbox template. I have converted most of them to the new template to benefit the users. However, some can not be converted because of their specific list styling, which is not a part of the new navbox template. I have left those alone as they look the same as the updated template. :) Regarding your request, I will see what I can do. PS: Please leave any issues you find on my talk page! —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 05:20, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Gallery I decided that instead of squeezing images into a box, that we can create gallery sub page for moves. This way we can list all of the Pokémon shown using the move and where it can have its own space. We can name the subpages as (Move)/(Anime, Manga or Game) Gallery. A more direct example would be Energy Ball/Anime Gallery. The subpage will be listed in a "See also" section as it is here. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:08, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Why did you delete the gallery page? If you didn't like it fine, but I was going to make a forum and was going to use that page as an example. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:08, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::You know that's why it is called a gallery. Expect lots of images. Some people may want to see all of the Pokémon that used it, I sure wouldn't mind. And no I can't say that I like the box much, as I noticed how when there are multiple boxes, they are piled up on one another and I don't really like how some images look when positioned in the box will. I will be using it as an example in my forum. You do not speak for everyone. More people may be up for it, than against it. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:18, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Did I say I speak for everyone? You on the other hand said that the wiki never go for a gallery page, which is nothing wrong with doing in the first place. It is common. Also, you make it seem as if almost all of the move galleries will be filled with tons of images. I just did an anime gallery for Energy Ball. It has about 25 images and it is not loading whatsoever. I will create the forum later today. Right now I'm going to bed. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:58, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::How on earth is my proposal lazy? And how is it unprofessional? If you don't like it, fine, but make sense in your argument. There is absolutely nothing wrong with creating a gallery page for a move used in the anime and manga when we are not only showing how it looks in different serieses, but the ways in which it is used (some Pokémon use it differently), and we are informed of all the Pokémon in the anime and manga that have the move. We are getting no downside to this. You used the Hyper Beam example, well yes it is used quite a bit, but certainly not enough to make a page so slow. You guys originally placed all of the images of all of times Hyper Beam was used in the same page as the main article, and that was your mistake there. If a bunch of images was a problem, then categories like Generation I Pokémon that now include images of all the Pokémon introduced in it would not be used. That's 151 images and it's about a 2-4 second load time just for completion, and that's including other stuff on that page. That's not long at all. Most move galleries won't even have 100 images, never mind 151, even for as many Pokémon that have used the move in question in the anime and manga. So load time won't be a problem for the gallery pages. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:33, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::Dude I can list you several wikis that do what I am proposing and they are very good wikis. I doubt that having to make one click to see a move used in the anime or manga will kill you. If anything you should be against merging the anime and manga images into the main page due to the many images that will be used. All you did was show them used in each region, but appearance is not the only thing that can be different, how a move is used can be too. Such as when Turtwig uses Energy Ball, its leaf glows and it shoots the attack from its mouth. Roserade doesn't create the Energy Ball from its mouth, but from its flower hands. This is the reason why it would be best to give the anime and manga their own subpage. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:38, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Approved by Slay Um... Idk how to say this, but Slayingthehalcyon was going to make me chat mod before he demoted himself, but he forgot, so here I am, asking you for the promotion instead because Slaying told me to do so :P So, would it be okay if you promoted me to chat mod instead plz (if you do, I would like my chat symbol to be Team Mystic)? UPDATE: I realized that there's a separate page for requesting rights, but I don't meet the requirements and Slaying said that he was going to promote me if only he hadn't forgotten to promote me, so here I am, talking about this here. Can there be exceptions made? Thank you. WolfLord315 (talk) 21:07, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Asking Is something with the Pokémon Advanced Battle episodes? These episode images are mixed up. I'm wondering because A Cacturne for Worse picture is on Claydol Big and Tall. Is the episode numbers wrong or something?--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Moderator Symbol in Chat I finally got my promotion a couple of days ago, but here's what happened: I've been promoted to moderator a couple of days ago by Slaying, but unfortunately, he forgot to put a symbol (Team Mystic symbol for me) beside my name, and demoted his account and deleted his bot account. Would it be okay if you were to add the symbol beside my name on the chat plz? Thank you. WolfLord315 (talk) 21:26, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Please Reconsider I'm going to let you know that with the different types of appearances in a media a move can have, it'd be insane to keep using the boxes we have as it'd be a bunch of boxes piling up on each other. I mean I'm working on uploading images from side games like Pokémon Colleseum and Pokémon XD. That's two more seperate boxes on top of who knows how many others. Even if we did remove the boxes, all we'd be doing is delaying the inevitable. More images will uploaded and if we the load of data already on the page, it'd be slower loafing time. So wouldn't it best to just make a gallery subpage dedicated to the move? We it really hurt? We also have to consider the different ways a Pokémon uses a move in the anime and manga, not just the different appearances it makes per region. That is an important aspect as well. The reason why I'm fighting so hard is due to me mainly working on move pages and move images and would like a organized system. Have a page with all the formal things and a subpage for the images instead of crunchinh it on the same page. This will save loading time for the main page and loading time would hardly a problem on the gallery page as I mentioned that Pokémon by Generation categories include images, most with over 150 images and still loads rather fine. Most galleries won't even have 100 images. So please reconsider. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:00, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Quote OK, a few things. I understand there's a way to write quotes on the pages, but I just want to clarify... *1. Why did you remove the quote? Couldn't you have just re-edited it into the old format? *2. Don't you think the current way quotes are written is, well, a little messy? All other wikis have quotes set-up the way I had written them. *3. Why did you write an invisible and unreadable message on my talk page? Seriously, the only way I could read it was through the DBV. CrashBash (talk) 16:28, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Pokepower Hello Energy X, Could you maybe delete the redirects of Pokepower, like PP:MP, as they are all deleted and now appearing as articles. This might also clear out the Insights a bit. Misch60 (talk) 12:06, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :True, will do that right away! :Misch60 (talk) 12:17, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Using Serebii to get information Hi, Energy X, can I use serebii to get info for the levels at which a pokemon learns a move, and also for the moves page. Utkar22 15:08, August 29, 2016 (UTC)